


Lance’s Step-by-Step Guide on How to Fall in Love

by UnspokenWords



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, No Fluff, One-Sided Lance/Keith - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending, klangst, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnspokenWords/pseuds/UnspokenWords
Summary: Do you want to know how to fall in love? Well, in four easy steps from the Lance "Loverboy" McClain himself, you can!*Warning: two additional steps included. Falling in love and being happy not guaranteed.Or: how Lance falls in love with Keith, and how he falls.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Lance’s Step-by-Step Guide on How to Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the Lance angst, I've been kind of on an angst train recently. My friends used to call me the queen of angst, so I guess I'm reclaiming the title! This fic hasn't been proofread or anything, so please feel free to point out any mistakes!

**Find a target.** Find yourself someone cute, who you think you can fall in love with, who you want to know more. Then choose them. Does their black long hair make you think about what it would be like to run your fingers through it? Do their gloves make you wonder what it’s like to hold their hand? Do their purple eyes make you think of how grape ice cream is hard to make, and how it can be lethal if made incorrectly? Does their collection of knives make you want to hear them talk about each in every single one in detail? If you think about similar things, then you know who your target is.

 **Think about the things you want to do with them.** What kind of romantic or non-romantic things do you want to do with them? If you don’t know what you want to do with them, just imagine some scenarios with them. Think about them when you pass by a diner because you want to take them on a date there and share a milkshake with them but they’re lactose intolerant. Think about their chapped lips and how rough kissing their lips would be, or how you would put chapstick on them before kissing them and tasting the cherry flavor. Think about running your fingers through their hair as you kiss them, holding their head in your hands like the world. Think about holding their hands as you run through the aisles of a store, looking at all the toys and talking about how nice they are compared to the toys you had as a kid. Think about hugging them from behind when you’re sad, snuggling into their shoulder and smelling their familiar scent, making you feel at home. Think about cuddling as you go to sleep. Think about seeing their face first thing when you wake up, with their messy black hair splayed on the pillow, the sunlight filtering through the blinds onto their face making them glow like an angel, their relaxed expression as they sleep. If these scenarios make you happy, then you're on the right track, and you've chosen a good target.

 **Think about them.** Think about them whenever and wherever, not just romantically. Think about them when you see a cute dog, and how much you wish you could send them a photo. Think about them when you see their favorite candy and when you buy it for them later. Think about them when you see something in their favorite color. Think about them when you hear a song by their favorite artist and hum along in the car. Think about them when you see their favorite show and about the way they smile when they watch it. Think about them whenever you see a pair of gloves. Think about them when you find out good news. Let them consume your thoughts and waking days.

 **Enjoy being in love**. Enjoy the feelings you have. Savor them. Savor the tingles you get in your fingertips when your fingers brush. Savor the feeling of looking at their lips when they’re talking and getting distracted. Savor the feeling of flirting with them, of making their face go red. Savor the feeling of sneaking glances at them when you’re just doing anything. Savor the blood rushing to your face when you see them smile and hear them laugh. Savor the feeling of telling them jokes when you’re eating dinner together, almost making them choke on their good from laughter. Savor the way your stomach drops when you’re sparring and you see a bead of sweat drip down into their black t-shirt.

 **Never tell them.** Don’t let them know you love them. Hide your blushing face, hide your thoughts. Refuse to think about them after letting them take over your every thought. Bottle up your feelings inside of you. Avoid them in the hallway because you’re afraid of the butterflies in your stomach. Avoid them at dinner because you’re too nervous around them and you want to throw up. Avoid them during training because you’re afraid of what being touched by them will make you feel. Avoid them when they try to corner you and ask you what’s wrong because they think they did something wrong. Cry alone in your bedroom, silently.

 **Try to fall out of love with them.** There’s no point in savoring a love that tastes like poison.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this for some reason, please leave a comment below. Or, find me on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter: [@_keithtrash_](https://twitter.com/_keithtrash_)
> 
> And, if you like my content, you can find my Ko-fi link on my [Carrd](https://keithtrash.carrd.co). Just press the cup with a heart on the buttons on the bottom.


End file.
